Seconds (Faberry Week 2 2013)
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: The Faberry Week is back (All of these are New York Verse). Can't believe the week has ended, but I leave you with the final one-shot. Day Seven- The Fabray-Berry's enjoy a snow fun filled day.
1. Reunion

"Rachel," Santana shouted pounding on the bathroom door. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"I'm coming," Rachel yelled back.

"That's what she said," Santana laughed hearing the water shut off.

The door opened and Rachel came out, clad in a towel. "Shut up...are Kurt and Blaine here yet?"

"No," Santana said shaking her head. "They called saying they were running late. They're on their way now, Little Elliot started acting up."

Rachel nodded her head making a mental list. "Okay, okay don't panic...did you put the food in the oven?"

Santana chuckled at Rachel's predictableness. "Yeah...Kurt and Blaine are bringing everything else. The wine bottles are set and so are the refreshments...only thing you have to do is be ready and also the dessert."

Rachel paused, "I thought Shelby was bringing the dessert."

"Right," Santana mentioned. "Now go get ready, I still have to shower!"

* * *

"Why did we agree to host the winter/Christmas/your birthday reunion?" Santana asked as she frantically rushed from the door to the window.

Rachel wasn't fairing any better as she checked her phone then the oven then also like Santana looked out the window to the sort of heavy snow fall. Kurt chuckled from the kitchen of the Lopez-Berry household as he stirred the sauce for food. Blaine laughed quietly from the living room piano, baby Elliot on his lap.

"I don't know," Rachel replied. "Do you see anybody?"

"No, not yet...whose coming again?" Santana said.

"Mercedes and her husband Sean with Mason. Can you believe he's two? Tina and Mike texted me saying they were running late. Umm Sam and Penny were stuck waiting for a cab with Kitty and Ryder. Jake, Puck and Finn are gonna be here...Kurt who else?"

"Marley, Joe, Adam and Elliot should be coming. Did Jesse say he was going to come?"

Santana nodded, "He was going to come with Brody and Dani."

"Artie and his wife Lilly should be coming," Blaine supplied. "And Sugar and Harmony along with their daughter Amanda should be here."

"And we agreed that Unique wasn't coming right?" Rachel confirmed. "She's stuck in Milan."

"Right..." Santana trailed off frowning as she checked her phone.

"Has she not called yet?" Rachel asked.

"No," Santana sighed. "I just miss her."

"I bet she misses you too, San," Rachel said coming behind Santana and hugging her.

"Q miss you too," Santana rebutted.

Rachel scoffed. "If she missed me she'd call or at least write me an email."

"She'll come around," Santana whispered as they heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

"You're here!" Kitty shouted as she saw Sugar with her daughter and wife walk in. Harmony rolled her eyes at her sister, yes it was weird, but Harmony Wilde happened to be Kitty Wilde's older sister.

Rachel who had been catching up with Kitty and Marley covered her ears at Kitty's declaration before walking over to greet her guest.

"Sugar," Rachel smiled as she hugged the younger girl. Before turning to look at Harmony and Amanda. "Harmony, good to see you again. And you pretty girl, look how big you've gotten!"

The one year old cooed. As she was taken away from the arms of her brunette mother into her godmother's arms.

"Kitty," Harmony hissed. "Be careful, she's-"

"A baby," Kitty replied. "I know, but I'm her godmother. I know how to take care of her so let me."

Rachel observed the scene happily and laughing Santana chuckled as she stepped closer. Dani and her girlfriend Riley, followed closely behind.

"How old is she now?" Dani asked looking over as Kitty showed off her goddaughter.

Sugar pulled Harmony closer, and smiled into her wife's neck. Harmony giggled as she replied to Dani, "She's fourteen months."

"Congratulations," Riley commented.

Sugar questioned, "I don't think we've met, who are you?"

"Sugar! Don't be rude!" Harmony chastised.

"What?" Sugar asked, and Santana and Rachel laughed.

Riley blushed, "I'm Riley, Dani's girlfriend. You must be Sugar and.."

"Harmony," Harmony supplied. "I don't remember you at the wedding."

"That's because I was still with Santana," Dani intervened. "I met Riley a few weeks after San and I broke up."

Harmony nodded and Sugar smiled as Santana got up to get more drinks. Rachel excused herself as Dani and Riley started talking to Harmony about her job.

* * *

The doorbell rang while Santana and Rachel were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. As the pair moved through the kitchen they didn't notice how the living room became quiet. It became apparent to them a few minutes later.

"Did it suddenly get very quiet to you?" Rachel asked as she pulled out the main course from the oven.

They could still hear noise from the living room and the music was still going. "Yeah...weird."

"Should we get Puck and Finn to and help us," Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head before nodding. "PUCK, FINN GET YOUR ASSES HERE!"

"SANTANA! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Rachel shouted after that.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he saw Brittany and Quinn sneak in.

"Jeeze, Sam," Quinn whispered. "Way to make us feel special."

"Sorry," Sam frowned.

"Girls what are you doing here," Mercedes questioned as Mason toddled over to Quinn and Brittany.

"Really guys, what's with the hostility?" Brittany questioned.

Kurt sighed, "We aren't trying to sound hostile...its just Santana and Rachel...they've been..."

He trailed off and Brody took over pulling Kitty closer to him. "They've been different...they understand that it's hard to have a long distant relationship, but even that turns to shit when the girls stop talking..."

"Brody," Kitty hisses at her boyfriend.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Quinn growled.

"What do you think?" Jesse adds.

"I think you all need to calm down," Shelby interrupted. "Beth can you go help Rachel and Santana in the kitchen."

* * *

"Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Mom sent me in here," Beth replied. "Probably doesn't want me around curse words."

"So she sent you in here, with Santana and Puck?" Finn commented.

"That's mom," Beth shrugged.

"What are they discussing that they thought the kitchen would be a better place to send you?" Rachel questioned playfully.

"Umm...Brody and Jesse started yelling about how upset you two," Beth signaled between Rachel and Santana. "After Quinn and Brittany..."

"...why would they bring them up?" Santana asked.

"Cause they're in the living room," Beth replied nonchalantly.

* * *

The shatter of the plate stopped the conversation in the living room.

_"Shit, Rae you okay?" Puck asked._

_"Oh shit, Puck, she's bleeding..." Finn added._

_"Oh shit boys..." Beth added, "stop saying shit...and maybe we should get Rachel a towel and Santana...out of shock...but wait...let me take a picture of myself with her like this...and maybe steal twenty dollars from her wallet."_

_"Dammit...why didn't I think of that?" Puck commented._

"Beth Corcoran Fabray don't you dare steal money from her wallet!" Shelby answered as she rushed into the kitchen. Brody, Quinn, Brittany, and Kurt on her heals.

* * *

"Jeez mom," Beth replied. "I wasn't going to actually steal her money."

"Rachel," Shelby asked ignoring her younger daughter. "Rachel, honey, can you hear me?"

Rachel sat unresponsive and Santana much the same. The boys had manage to move them over to the table.

"Rae," Quinn mentioned rushing to stand in front of her girlfriend.

Brittany did the same, "Sanny?"

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Britt-Britt?" San murmured.

The other occupants of the kitchen slowly backed away not wanting to get stuck in the cross-fire.

"Are you okay, baby?" Quinn asked. "Let me look at your hand."

"You're scaring me, Sanny..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel asked once she came to.

"I'm coming home," Quinn replied slightly taken aback.

"After not calling me for the past three weeks...jeeze Quinn, you sure know how to make someone happy..." Rachel muttered standing up and going to rinse her hand off.

Santana at hearing that snapped out of her own daze.

"Sanny?"

"Brittany, when did you get here?"

"Umm tonight..." Brittany replied sheepishly.

"Rachel," Quinn mentioned. "Please we can talk about this."

"Can we Quinn!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Brittany!"

"Surprise?" Brittany smiled.

"No...not a surprise...a surprise would be if I knew that my girlfriend was still my girlfriend..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel, please..."

"Please what Quinn!"

"I missed you...I couldn't stand being in Vienna one more night." Quinn pleaded. "Please, Rae...listen to me."

"I means that a phone call would have sufficed..." Santana sighed. "Something that would have made me feel like we were still close."

"We still are close," Brittany pleaded. "What can I do to make fix this?"

"What can I do to make this better?" Quinn asked.

"I want a kid," Rachel stated. "I want a family Quinn."

Santana nodded, "I want to get married."

* * *

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You're sure?" Brittany mentioned.

"Let's get married," Santana ordered.

"I want a family, Quinn." Rachel pleaded. "Make my birthday wish come true."

* * *

"Then," Quinn said. "That's what we'll do. I'll have my p.a. make a doctors appointment tomorrow."

Rachel grinned and for the first time in a long time she kissed her. "Thank you."

"Okay then," Brittany nervously mentioned.

She slowly got down on one knee.

"Santana will you love me for the rest of your life and will you make me happy by becoming my wife?" Brittany asked me pulling out a ring.

Santana was shocked, "I didn't think you had the ring."

"I bought it in England after my first semester at the Royal Academy, when I saw it...you were still with Dani at the time, but I loved it. I knew it was for you. I just had to wait for the right moment."

"Wow Brittany, it's beautiful."

Brittany couldn't help but smile uneasily. Her knee was starting to hurt.

"San..."

"Oh right," Santana said looking down. "Yes. Yes a million times yes!"

* * *

"We are never hosting the annual glee club Christmas party again," Santana sighed sinking into the couch once everyone had left.

Brittany smiled snuggling into her fiancée. Rachel agreed from the love seat, Quinn's head on her lap. Quinn chuckled at the exasperated tone in her best friend's voice.

"Well congratulations, it was amazing." Quinn commented purring at the sensations from Rachel's hand in her hair.

"Alright lovebirds I think its time for all of us to head to bed," Santana said standing up and pulling her blonde to her room.

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn to her. "Night San, Britt."


	2. Sleepover

**A/N: So I want to apologize for the complete mess that was the previous chapter. I will be going back an editing it at the end of the week. I just have no time to do that right, now. I'm barely having enough time to write these. Well I hope you enjoy this short one-shot. Here's to Faberry Day Two- Sleepover! Oh and the game idea came from the fic _Playing Games _by Ferry Berry!**

* * *

The _New Directions _was buzzing with energy as they walked into the hotel lobby. They made it. They had made it for the third consecutive years to Nationals. And they couldn't be happier. Mr. Schue couldn't be more proud of his groups of students.

He was so happy that he had even made them start rehearsing two weeks before the competition. It had come to a shock for most of them two be preparing this early. But they took it all in stride specifically when some of the older gleeks had been called in to help.

Finn was paired up with Ryder.

Mercedes with Unique.

Kurt with Blaine.

Mike with Jake.

Quinn with Kitty.

Rachel with Tina.

Santana with Marley.

Puck with Artie.

Brittany with Sam.

Yes they had all come together to help and support their friends. And luckily it was a simple travel for most since Nationals were being held in New York. The current glee club was staying at the hotel along with Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Brittany, and Finn. Rachel, Santana, and Kurt at their apartment and Quinn would be joining them since she always stayed over when she was in New York. They would have invited Brittany if the blonde wasn't still upset over Santana and her own break up. Also the fact that Dani was always over kind of stung the blonde dance who was halfway through her semester at MIT.

* * *

"So we're all checked in," Mr. Schue announced. As he handed the room keys out. "Ms. Pillsbury and I will be in room 605. Kitty, Marley, Tina you girls have room 609. Unique, Sugar, Bree you have room 608. Sam, Artie, Joe room 612. And Jake, Ryder, Blaine room 610. You have the rest of the day off. I want you here no later that 11:30 tonight. Please be careful. I heard that their was going to be a snowstorm tonight."

"Mr. Schue it's March though, how can their be a snowstorm?" Marley asked.

Mr. Schue shrugged not understanding how the weather functioned in the Big Apple. Rachel however took the opportunity to answer.

"Well Marley," Rachel explained. "The weather here is unpredictable. So I'd be cautious because it could snow. After all three years ago it snowed a day before Halloween."

The shy brunette nodded.

"Anyway," Kurt intervened. "Blaine and I will be leaving. We have wedding plans to go over."

Blaine nodded as he was pulled away.

"Well I know what I'm doing today," Mercedes said. "I need to hit the shops, anyone want to join me?"

"I will girl," Unique said. "I got some shoe-shopping to do."

"I'm down for shopping," Tina mentioned. "Boys?"

"I could use some chill time," Puck added.

"I need to buy a couple of things," Finn imputed. "So count me in."

"I got nothing better to do," Mike answered.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked looking over at the boy.

"Nah, I'm good thanks," Sam answered. "I think I'm just going to go up and rest. I'm pretty tired from the bus ride."

"I agree with my brother," Artie added. "I think I'm just going to sleep for awhile."

Joe went along with them and the trio left to retire for the evening.

"Marley? Kitty? Bree?" Tina questioned. It still shocked the group that Bree had joined them for Nationals. But the club was slowly getting used to the idea.

"Thanks, but I promised Jake and Ryder that we'd go tourist sight seeing," Marley said.

Jake and Ryder nodded in the back ground. And that love triangle walked away.

"Okay then, Brittany want to come with?" Mercedes added.

"No thanks Mercedes," Brittany answers. "I have plans of my own."

"Sugar? Kitty? Bree? You gals?" Unique pressed.

"Got my own schedule, treasure trail," Bree scoffed.

"Watch your mouth, Bree," Kitty hissed. "No thanks girls, we got other things planned."

"While I'd love to hang out with losers like you," Sugar sighed. "I have plans of my own. I'm meeting an old friend. So I'll catch you all later."

With that the rich girl left.

"Alrighty then," Mercedes conceded. "Well see you tomorrow. We're still on for tomorrow right, Rach?"

"Party at ours?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes nodded and Rachel confirmed, "Yes I believe we are."

"Cool, we'll see you then." Mercedes mentioned as she, Tina, Unique, Puck, Mike, and Finn left.

* * *

"So I guess that leaves us," Santana commented. "Good cause I got a thing or two to discuss with you."

Santana pointed at Bree. Bree shook her head, but didn't get far. Santana had an iron grip on her upper arm an was walking out of the hotel. Rachel shaking her head next to her with Quinn and Brittany following behind. Kitty sighed frustrated as she also followed them.

"You are coming with us," Santana ordered as the walked out of the hotel.

Bree scowled. "Let me go!"

"No!" Santana growled as the pair walked ahead of the other girls.

"Are we there yet?" Kitty moaned. She was used to being in pain thanks to Coach Sylvester, but walking around with the sudden drop of temperature was starting to aggravate her.

Rachel nodded her head, "We're about five blocks away."

"That's not there yet," Kitty groaned.

Quinn chuckled, "I said the same thing when I visited and Rachel took me everywhere."

Rachel laughed recalling the memory. "I remember that...you were so excited. So I took you everywhere you wanted to go in one day. We didn't finish so the next day I woke you up early and you couldn't get out of bed from how badly your legs hurt. So instead we spent the whole entire day at the apartment watching romance comedies and talking."

Quinn smiled fondly, "Yeah. It was different."

Rachel grinned back, both oblivious to Santana and Bree's gag and Kitty's eyes roll. Brittany was the only one to smile softly at the two girls.

"Well Rachel," Brittany asked. "Are we there yet."

"Yes, we're around the corner," Rachel laughed.

* * *

The door to the apartment closed after the girls. And just in time because a few more minutes would have caused the girls to be soaked. The snow had started falling all of sudden quite hard and while it was nothing bad it wasn't something you wanted to be caught in unprepared.

However the apartment wasn't empty, Elliot (Starchild) and Dani were in the living room watching movies.

"Hey babe," Santana called out still not letting Bree go.

Dani looked up from the screen and smiled at her girlfriend. She frowned at the girl in her arm, but then smiled amused at the scowl.

"Hi baby," Dani replied standing up. Elliot was still entranced by the t.v. "Who's this?"

Santana shook her head and let go of Bree when Dani kissed her.

"Hey Dani," Rachel greeted after watching her pull away from Santana. She then shouted: "Elliot!"

The boy jumped into the air and fell off the couch causing Santana, Bree, and Kitty to laugh. He rolled around in pain on the floor causing the girls to howl with laughter. He stood up rubbing his forehead as he walked over.

"Ow Rachel, that wasn't cool," Elliot frowned. "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to say hi," Rachel answered. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot came over to the group waving at Quinn, Brittany, Kitty and Bree.

"I came to see if Kurt was over, but only Dani was here." Elliot answered.

Rachel sent him a sympathetic smile, "He's going over wedding stuff with Blaine."

Elliot frowned even more and Rachel hugged him. She felt bad for the boy who was crushing on her best friend. Elliot choose to lean in further to the girl and unknowingly setting off an alarm in Quinn's head. Quinn observed the scene feeling prickles at the back of her neck. She hadn't met this guy before and so far he wasn't making a good impression.

"So who are your friend, San, Rach?" Dani asked once they all settled on the couch.

Santana and Dani occupied the love seat; Kitty, Bree, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn sat on the couch; and Elliot on the floor next to Rachel's feet.

"Well," Rachel paused as she observed everyone in the room. "This is Quinn."

The Yale student nodded her head.

"And that is Kitty and Brittany," Rachel signaled out.

"Brittany?" Dani's eyes widened. "As in your Brittany?"

Santana nodded her head, "Yes, Dani this is Brittany my best friend."

The blonde dancer waved a little wave feeling uncomfortable and sad that she'd been demoted back to only best friend.

"And what about you?" Elliot asked looking over at Bree.

"The name's Bree," Bree introduced.

"And Bree," Dani selected her words carefully, "Why did Santana drag you into her home?"

"Because Dani," Santana answered. "This girl is a bitch."

"Baby," Dani smiled. "You're a bitch."

Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel, Kitty, and Quinn laughed.

"I know that, babe," Santana retorted. "What I meant is this bitch takes it too far."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bree taunts.

"Don't test me," Santana spat back.

Bree only crossed her arms, "Whatever."

"That's what I thought." Santana mentioned smiling triumphantly.

* * *

"I'm bored," Elliot whined.

"We know," everyone else replied.

The group had been stuck inside as the storm had grown horrible over the hours. The street was covered in snow and no cars passed. No one was walking on the streets and from what it appeared the train system had been shut down.

"We should do something," Elliot stated. "Maybe we can wat-"

"No," Rachel stated. "We are never going to agree on something to watch. So no...no t.v. or movies."

"Fine," Elliot pouted. "So what do you suggest? Because I'm bored."

"I know you are!" Rachel replied.

"Jeeze," Elliot said. "I was just saying."

"Elliot," Santana growled.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I'm bored..." Elliot mentioned for the millionth time.

"We are aware," Quinn answered having taken over the couch since her back started acting up. Kitty was now in the kitchen with Bree searching for something to eat. Brittany had gotten up to use the bathroom. Rachel was answering a phone call and Dani had fallen asleep along with Santana.

"Okay," Rachel breathed into the phone. "Alright Mr. Schue, I'll tell them."

Quinn looked up from the book she was reading as Rachel walked over to the couch. Even if she was in a slight discomfort, Quinn moved so Rachel could sit. Rachel smiled appreciatively, but choose to sit next to Quinn's head and the proceeded to pull the blonde's head onto her lap.

"Just to stay inside and be warm. The storm should pass by tomorrow, so it looks like Kitty, Bree, and Brittany are going to be staying the night along with Elliot. Luckily mostly everyone made it back to the hotel before the storm got bad. Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Sugar I think are the only ones not at the hotel."

"But they're safe right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I don't know exactly where they are, but they'll be fine." Rachel replied.

"Good..."

"You guys..." Elliot moaned. "I'm bored."

"Someone shut him up," Kitty hissed walking back to the living room and taking a seat on the floor across from the couch. "Or I will?"

"If you mean permanently," Santana added waking up and Elliot's groan. "Please do."

"Shut up," Dani groaned as she woke up.

"I have an idea," Rachel said.

"What could it be, loud beak?" Bree asked. "If it's some lame ass game I might hit you."

Quinn glared at the brunette, but Rachel shook her head.

"Well it's like twenty questions, but instead I right down ten questions about me and you guys have to guess. For every person who guesses right, they get a point someone else keeps scores. All of us can play and it might help pass the time since it's only six."

"I'm down," Quinn answered.

"Count me in," Elliot exclaimed getting up to find paper and a pencil or pen.

"I'll play," Brittany added as she walked in and took a seat next to Kitty. Bree on her other side sighed and nodded her head.

"Who goes first?" Kitty asked.

"I can," Dani mentioned. "Do you mind keeping score?"

"I'll keep it," Rachel volunteered.

* * *

"Okay," Dani bit her lip. "First question, what's my favorite color?"

"Blue," Santana guessed and Dani shook her head.

"Green," Quinn mentioned.

"Red," Bree sighed.

"Purple, duh," Kitty supplied.

Dani nodded and Rachel took note of it.

"How'd you know?" Elliot asked.

"She has a purple bracelet that matches the pendant on her necklace. She also has her nails painted with purple accents." Kitty mentioned.

"Damn," Dani whistled. "Okay...um what's my favorite movie?"

"_Kick Ass_!" Santana smiled triumphantly!

Dani nodded her head.

"Point for the Queen!" Santana hollered.

"Alright," Rachel said taking note. "Next question."

"What's my favorite food?"

* * *

"Okay so Santana won this round," Rachel mentioned. "So you should go next?"

"Alright," Santana nodded. "What's my favorite flower?"

"The rose," Elliot guessed.

Dani didn't know, but she had guessed that wasn't it. Brittany scoffed.

"No...it's the chrysanthemum."

"Correct," Santana smiled. "Okay, what's my favorite food?"

"Lasagna," Dani mentioned.

"Also correct," Santana smiled. "What's my favorite..."

* * *

"Okay," Rachel frowned. "Brittany wins by one point, but that was intense. So your turn Brittany."

* * *

"Okay, I'll go," Quinn mentions. "What's my favorite movie?"

"The Lone Ranger," Santana states.

Quinn shook her head.

"Thelma & Louise?" Rachel guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"Please you begged me to watch it with you when I visited the first time and the second and the third," Rachel explained.

"Oh..." Quinn blushed. "Right...um what's my dream place to live?"

"Paris!" Brittany shouted.

"Rome," Kitty answered.

"No, it's Berlin," Rachel replied.

Quinn's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Rachel asked. "You mentioned it in your project when I visited three weeks ago."

"Okay then...who's my celebrity crush?"

"Brad Pitt," Bree stated.

"Leo DiCaprio," Elliot guessed.

"Johnny Depp," Dani suggested.

Quinn shook her head, "Nope."

"Chris Hemsworth," Kitty sighed.

"Umm surprisingly yes," Quinn said. "How?"

"You post pictures of him on fb," Kitty replied. "The ones that you like are shared."

Quinn nodded. "Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," Santana answered. "You're such a nerd."

"Okay, what number am I on?" Quinn asked.

"Five," Rachel answered. "Next?"

"Favorite band?"

"The Killers," Brittany answered. "You've always liked them."

"Okay favorite city," Quinn asked.

"Berlin," Dani said.

"Auckland," Elliot guessed.

"Why would I like Auckland?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Your favorite city is London," Rachel said. "You always talk about how much you love it whenever it comes up."

"Damn," Quinn whispered. "Okay umm, favorite food?"

"Pasta!" Bree said.

"Pizza?" Brittany guessed.

"Mashed potatoes?" Santana added.

"My god do you guys even listen to Quinn," Rachel moaned. "It's a simple grilled cheese."

"She's right," Quinn said. "Umm favorite color?"

"Red," Kitty supplied.

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "Favorite instrument."

"Piano," Dani guessed.

"The cello, she loves the suddenness of it." Rachel commented.

"Right," Quinn shook her head. "This is the last one right? Umm okay, I'm going to make it hard...favorite t.v. show?"

"Sherlock," Elliot guessed. "She likes London! It's set in London!"

"Nope, its obviously Dr. Who!" Santana countered.

"No, it's Dr. House," Kitty argued.

"It's Once Upon a Time," Rachel answered.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked flabbergasted.

"You wanted to be Emma Swan for Halloween," Rachel answered. "I won can we move on."

* * *

"Wow..." Quinn whispered once everyone else had gone to sleep. "How did you know all that about me?"

"I pay attention Quinn," Rachel answered. "Now go to sleep."

"Hey Rach?" Quinn said after the room had been quiet for a while.

"Mm?"

"I have one more question..."

"What is it Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Who do I like?" Quinn whispered. "And do they like me back?

She was scared to hear the answer. Rachel tossed and turned as she chewed her bottom lip. Finally she decided to look at the blonde.

"Yes, they like you back," Rachel replied.

With that she closed her eyes, but Quinn persisted.

"Rachel...who is it?"

"It's me you dumbass, now can we please go to sleep?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I like you too...now go to sleep!"

"Rach?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you for listening."

Rachel smiled. "Of course Quinn now go to sleep."

"Rach?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Before Quinn could ask something else Rachel leant over and kissed her.

"Go to sleep, nerd. We can talk tomorrow."

"Love you Rae."

"Love you to Quinn..."

The room was in silence for a few moments.

"...hey Rach?"


	3. Friends with Benefits

**A/N: I think they're making more sense as I write them! Here's the new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Day 3 of Faberry Week Winter Sess. Its Friends with Benefits.**

* * *

"Ugh...faster...harder...faster..." Rachel's moans bounced off the wall. "C'mon baby...I'm almost there."

The brunette was currently withering against the wall her sounds of pleasure being heard outside her room. Santana smirked finally hearing the diva unwind. Kurt however grimaced and flinched. Quinn wore a tight lipped smile and Harmony clutched her girlfriend's hand.

The brunette had been dating the Yale student for the past two months. Their relationship was a sweet one, but not definite. Harmony was overemotional according to Quinn. And Quinn was smitten with her best friend. Yet at the same time was too afraid of revealing her feelings.

"Thank you," Rachel breathed out as the pair exited the diva's bedroom. The small brunette left first pulling her lover behind her.

Quinn's eyes trailed up Rachel's arm and followed her lover's arm. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that the lover was a woman. And even worse that she knew the woman.

"Sugar?" Quinn questioned.

The loud mouthed brunette nodded her head in acknowledgment. The small pleased smile dropped off her face when she took notice of the girl next to Quinn.

"Harmony..." Sugar whispered. "Umm...what are you doing here?"

Harmony didn't look impressed as she assessed her friend.

Crossing her arms the diva huffed. "I'm here with my girlfriend, Quinn."

Sugar nodded switching her gaze to the floor.

"Right..." Sugar sighed. "Umm...I should be going."

Rachel nodded and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Same time next week?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah...unless you know," Sugar shrugged.

Rachel nodded and led her to the door. They could feel the other occupants eyes on them. As Sugar left Rachel cleared her throat causing the attention to be taken off Sugar and placed onto her.

Harmony didn't look impressed as the door shut behind Rachel. Rachel shifted uncomfortably as she walked towards the kitchen where Santana and Kurt were now preparing dinner. Quinn followed her with her eyes, her heart sinking a bit as she took in the disheveled hair and the faint hickey on her neck. Harmony also followed her with her eyes except Harmony's were much more narrowed and skeptical.

"So how long have you and Sugar been dating?" Harmony asked.

That caused Rachel to pause and Santana shuffled more through the kitchen causing a distraction and Kurt joined her seeing the plates start to tip over. Quinn rushed over to help. Rachel took a sip from her glass of water before turning to look over at Harmony. Rachel's eyes studied the other brunette before settling on a simple response.

"We're not dating."

Quinn's brows furrowed and Harmony opened her mouth to argue.

"Look," Rachel interrupted. "What Sugar and I are is none of your concern nor business. So let's leave it at that. Now if you excuse me I have rehearsal to get to. So I'll be back later."

* * *

"So," Quinn asked facing the reading Latina once Rachel had left and Harmony had gotten up to shower. Kurt had followed the diva shortly saying he had a shift to make up.

Santana turned to look over at her one of her best friends. Her book shut lowered from eyesight, but not out of her hands.

"Yes?" Santana asked when she realized Quinn wasn't going to say anything else.

"Sugar and Rachel?" Quinn wasn't the best at being subtle.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "You and Harmony."

Quinn bit her lip, "We're different."

"Sure you are," Santana replied before turning back to her book.

"We are," Quinn argued. "Harmony and I are dating."

"Okay...so?"

"So what are Rachel and Sugar!"

"I'm pretty sure you can figure it out," Santana stated yawning.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quinn said.

Santana shrugged. "Figure it out."

"Santana, stop being a bitch," Quinn mentioned. "What are Rachel and Sugar?"

"You're the one studying at Yale," Santana pointed out.

"So!"

"So, you're smart. You should be able to figure it out."

Quinn sighed in frustration. "Well they have sex and look to be comfortable with each other."

"Yeah?"

"So are they testing out the waters?" Quinn pondered.

"Ay pero que eres pendeja," Santana groaned as she buried herself farther into the book.

Quinn looked up, "What? It's a good explanation."

"Sure it is," Santana muttered. "Ms. Queen of Obliviousness."

* * *

"No I just got home," Rachel whispered into the phone.

The apartment was dark and quiet. Harmony and Quinn were asleep soundly on the couch. Santana was in her own bedroom and Kurt was as well. As quietly as she could Rachel maneuvered her way through the apartment. She didn't realize she had awoken Quinn.

"No they're all asleep...yes that means they're still here"

Quinn opened her eyes and tried not to move. She wanted to listen to Rachel's conversation so badly.

"Yes, they're here, Sugar."

Quinn cringed, she was so tired of hearing and think about that name.

"No. I wasn't aware that you and Harmony shared a past. I'm sorry she's not my girlfriend. She's not my best friend either, Sugar. You should call her if you want to know what's going on."

Quinn closed her eyes as she heard Rachel walk in front of the couch. From the corner of her eye she saw the small brunette pace vertically to the couch.

"Yes, I am aware Quinn and her were dating."

Quinn perked up at her name.

"No, it didn't occur to me that they were the same people. I'm sorry, Sugar. No I agree, maybe we should take a few days off. If I feel anything I'll call you, but no strings attached remember. Awesome, I'll call you, bye."

Quinn shifted when Rachel ended the call and Rachel's eyes narrowed onto Quinn. She could feel Rachel's stare on her back, quickly she shifted again and let out a fake yawn. It was enough to convince Rachel as she turned to walk toward her room.

"No strings attached..." Quinn pondered. "What could that mean?"

* * *

It didn't hit Quinn the meaning of Rachel and Sugar's relationship until later that weekend. Originally she thought that Rachel or Sugar or both held some romantic qualities, but quickly trashed the idea when she saw no romantic gestures from the rich brunette. It hit Quinn when Harmony, Rachel and herself were walking around Central Park.

She kept seeing Rachel answer her phone sporadically and couldn't help but be annoyed.

"Who are you talking to Rachel?" Quinn asked completely irritated that the brunette wasn't paying her much attention.

"No one," Rachel replied putting her phone away.

"It's okay if it's someone you're seeing, Rach," Quinn commented observing her best friend for any signs.

"Nope," Rachel replied. "I'm not seeing anyone."

Harmony glared at her girlfriend's jealous tone. She had nothing against Rachel, other than the fact that her girlfriend was putty in the diva's hand.

"Sure it is," Harmony muttered, but both Quinn and Rachel heard loud and clear.

"Well I'm not," Rachel stated.

Quinn bit her lip, "What about Sugar?"

Rachel sighed, "I told you we weren't dating, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip harder, "I know but..."

"We're nothing but friends," Rachel confirmed.

"Friends that fuck," Harmony mumbled.

Rachel glared but nodded her head and Quinn didn't let the words register in her head.

"Anyway," Rachel sighed. "It's getting chilly, I'm in the mood for tea. What about you guys?"

Quinn nodded along still thinking about Rachel's words. Carelessly she followed Rachel around, Harmony huffed angry at the lack of attention, but followed them nonetheless.

As the got closer to the café it dawned on Quinn.

"Wait," the Yale student paused, "You're fuck buddies?"

Rachel nodded hating how vulgar that sounded: "Quinn, please don't use that language."

Quinn shook her head taken aback, "Sugar and you are friends with benefits?"

Rachel nodded hesitantly never having seen anger, jealously, and hurt cloud her friend's hazel eyes.

"Something along those lines," Rachel answered.

"How long?" Quinn asked.

"About two months give or take," Rachel replied.

Quinn frowned, that's how long she'd been with Harmony. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was something you needed to know, Quinn," Rachel answered truthfully.

She didn't want her blonde friend to think any less of her. So she'd kept her secret in the dark. Santana found out two weeks after they had started the arrangement when she walked in on Rachel and Sugar having sex. She then had blabbed about it to Kurt who couldn't look Rachel in the eye for four days.

"Oh..." Quinn reacted feeling slightly if not more hurt and left out. "Okay."

* * *

Four more months had passed and the school year was coming to an end. The kids had all been let out for spring break and Quinn found herself back in New York.

"So how are you and Ms. Diva?" Santana asked as Quinn, Rachel and her sat in the living room.

"We broke up," Quinn answered truthfully.

Rachel perked up and immediately took the role of the caring friend, "Oh my god, when? Are you okay?"

Quinn laughed, "About two weeks ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel pestered.

Quinn didn't answer. The couple had been fighting since they had come back from the city after finding out that Sugar and Rachel were friends with benefits. Their relationship was no walk in the park before the trip to New York, but then it had shifted to on the rocks.

"I don't think it affected me that much," Quinn replied,

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel consoled. "You made a sweet couple."

"Some things aren't meant to last," Quinn shrugged. "So what about you? Are you seeing anyone, superstar?"

"Umm no," Rachel replied pushing a strand of her behind her ear.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Not even Sugar?"

"We weren't dating, Quinn."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Dios mio," Santana droned. "This isn't going to turn into a sappy conversation. Because if it does, I'm out."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed lightly.

"The answer is no, Quinn," Rachel replied. "Sugar and I cut ties about a month to two months ago."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Wow...I'm sorry."

"Quinn, it's okay...I mean actually. There's a reason why its a no strings attached relationship."

"But..."

"But, nothing," Rachel laughed. "She found another girl who makes her heart beat. I told her that we were done and she agreed."

"Do you guys still talk?" Quinn asked.

"Dios," Santana muttered at how vulnerable Quinn sounded. "Berry just tell her."

"Tell me what?" Quinn questioned.

"There's a reason we ended other than Sugar's feelings," Rachel stated.

"And?"

Rachel closed the distance. Quinn didn't notice.

"Rach, why?"

"Because I also happen to develop feelings for someone."

Quinn's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and her heart dropped slightly. Before she could ask who, soft lips covered hers.

"You're so oblivious, Quinn," Rachel chuckled.

Quinn blushed and pulled Rachel closer.

Rachel smiled and whispered: "Hey, Quinn...do you want to be my friend with benefits with strings attached?"


	4. Caught

**New message from Rachel:**

_**Hey there sexy ;)**_

Quinn smiled as she pulled out her phone. The Yale student was exhausted between finals and projects and everything. She couldn't pray for winter break to come any sooner. She was holding out for Friday when she'd be on the train to New York. To her friends, to freedom, to her, to her Rachel. They were a couple, or had been at least in secret for the past two months. No one knew, not Santana nor Kurt, not Quinn's roommate and new friend Christina. They had managed to keep it under wraps. It's not like they didn't want others to know, they just wanted no questions, no pressure.

**New message from Rachel:**

_**Am I interrupting something? You shouldn't be in class right now...right?**_

**N****ew message from Rachel:**

_**Quinn?**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**No, baby. Sorry lost in thought.**_

**New message from Rachel:**

_**Alright, cool. So what's up?**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**Nothing new, more work if possible you know.**_

**New message from Rachel:**

_**Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure you'll do amazing though. Should I not bother you right now?**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**You're never a bother, Rach. I just wish I could focus on you and not on this stupid week.**_

**New message from Rachel:**

_**One more week baby, hold on tight for one more week.**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**That's the only thing keeping my sane. **_

**New message from Rachel:**

_**Soon baby, I promise.**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**I miss you so much though.**_

**New message from Rachel:**

_**I miss you too...winter break can't get here quick enough.**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**I whole heartedly agree.**_

**New message from Rachel:**

_**Soon you'll be in my arms.**_

**New message to Rachel:**

_**Can't wait for that.**_

* * *

"Hey," Quinn mentioned as she got off the train. Her suitcase was held tightly in her left hand and her phone pressed against her ear supported by her right hand. Her breath came out in puffs that could be seen in the winter night. "Where are you?"

_"I am so sorry, baby...I wanted to come meet you and pick you up. Maybe even take you out for a special dinner. But Santana surprised me and won't stop annoying me. Please tell me Christina is still coming."_

"Rachel," Quinn chuckled. "It's okay. I'll just get a cab and meet you at your place. Yes, she's here. Do I even want to know?"

_"Probably not, but I'm so sorry, baby...I'll see you here."_

"Okay, see you soon...love you."

_"Love you too."_

"Was that Rachel?" Christina asked her roommate as she came back from the bathroom. Christina was a tall leggy dark haired girl with blonde streaks. She was beautiful and charmingly witty. She was a catch for anyone.

"Yeah, she's waiting at home." Quinn replied. "Let's go...it's cold."

Christina nodded and proceeded to follow the blonde outside, not taking long to flag a taxi down.

* * *

"And the Yale protégée arrives," Santana commented when Quinn showed up. "With her smoking hot roommate."

Kurt smiled as he waved her in and Rachel's smile grew as she launched herself into her secret girlfriend's arms. Their eyes rolling at Santana's comment. Christina laughed good naturally having grown used to the Latina's humor. And Quinn could only focus on her girlfriend.

"Hey there," Quinn smiled softly when she pulled back to look into Rachel's brown eyes.

Rachel's eyes shined even more, "Hey yourself, stranger."

"So..." Quinn drawled as she extracted herself from Rachel's hold. Her hand lingering on Rachel's though. "What's the plan?"

"I say we go out clubbing," Santana mentions.

Kurt shook his head, "I say we have a movie marathon."

"Rach?" Quinn asked looking at the younger girl.

"How about we got out to eat and decide from there?" Rachel suggested.

"I'm down with that," Quinn answered.

Christina nodded her head, "That seems like a perfect compromise."

"Boring," Santana said as she walked to her room for her coat.

"Ignore her," Kurt stated. "Come I'll show you to my room, where you'll be staying."

"Kurt, don't be ridiculous...you're going to need your bed." Christina answered.

"I'm only going to be here for the next three days. It's nothing, I'm going down to D.C. for Christmas. It's going to be okay," Kurt argued.

"Fine," Christina conceded, "lead the way."

"Okay, while they get ready," Rachel smirked. "Why don't you come drop your stuff in my room."

Quinn smiled and nodded as sauntered behind Rachel.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kurt questioned having been ready fifteen minutes earlier.

Santana shrugged as she leaned against the couch. It had taken her a total of five minutes to get ready to leave. Christina was also waiting around for Quinn and Rachel. The couple had gone into Rachel's room about twenty minutes prior.

"That's it," Santana said throwing her hands up. "I'm going in."

As Santana stormed over to the diva's room, Christina and Kurt hot on her trails. Slowly she pulled back the screen only to let it slide shut. Kurt behind her hand let out an "eep" and Christina had whistled. They certainly hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

The diner table was incredibly quiet. Kurt sat staring at his plate, Rachel and Quinn couldn't look anyone in the eyes, Christina was blushing and staring at her menu, Santana was the only one who sat with a smirk adorning her face.

"So," Santana broke the silence once the waitress had taken their orders. "How long have you been fucking?"

Rachel coughed as did Quinn. Christina blushed a shade darker and Kurt choked on his own spit.

"Okay how long have you two been dating?" Santana rephrased her question.

"Umm..." Quinn stammered.

"What Quinn means to say," Rachel cleared her throat. "Is for the past two months."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shrugged and Quinn decided to answer. "We wanted a relationship with no pressure."

"No pressure?" Christina mentioned.

"We wanted to be kept to ourselves..." Rachel explained. "No one else."

"Did you honestly think we weren't going to find out?" Santana questioned.

"No," Rachel answered truthfully. "We were thinking of mentioning it soon. We aren't exactly hiding our display as a couple."

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you kiss someone like that, Hobs," Santana pointed out. "I mean you were eating her face for god's sake, Rachel."

Rachel waved her off.

"And let's not forget what your hand was doing," Santana reminded.

"Okay we end the conversation right here," Kurt put a stop. "I don't think Christina's and my ears can take more on what we saw."

"Pussy," Santana commented.

"-Okay is our relationship going to be a problem?" Quinn asked.

"No," Kurt and Christina said.

"Of course not, Q," Santana mentioned.

"Then we're done talking about what you saw. As of right now, Rachel and I are dating, nothing more nothing less."

Santana crossed her arms, "I still think we should have known...either that or I should have seen it coming...or seen you cumming..."


	5. Possessive

**A/N: Just want to say sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy. And I should have Tattoo up later today.**

* * *

The first time Harmony was aware of her reactions was when the current glee club was having lunch and Joe started looking at her girlfriend for far too long.

Sugar had leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Harms, loosen it up you're squeezing to hard..."

Harmony had furrowed her brows but loosened her grip nonetheless on Sugar's waist.

* * *

The second time Harmony noticed was when Kitty had come over to her and said, "You might want to stop staring so hard, it's coming off as jealous. Don't be denying it sis, I do it with Sebastian all the time."

Harmony had opened her mouth to retort, but came up with a blank.

* * *

As time went on Harmony began to acknowledge that she was the jealous type. That when boys or girls would look at Sugar for too long she'd glare or be a bitch. When others got to close she'd plot against them. When did she become so over analytical, but it wasn't just her. Kitty did it too. Her younger sister did the same exact thing. She was equally as possessive. But how? Where did they learn it from. Sugar wasn't possessive and Sebastian didn't mind. So from whom?

"Okay," Sugar sighed taking a seat next to her girlfriend. "What's up? You've been quiet and weird the whole day, what wrong?"

"Sugar?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm the jealous type?"

Sugar looked taken aback. "Umm...well...I...don't..."

"I mean, you don't think I'm bossy. You don't right?"

"Of course not..."

"Then why am I?...such a diva?"

Sugar chuckled awkwardly. "I don't think you want an answer?"

"Sugar!"

"Your parents. You learn a lot through them."

"My parents?...but my parents are harmless..."

"No sweetie...your parents are anything but harmless. I mean Rachel Berry-Fabray and Quinn Berry-Fabray are anything but harmless."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harmony prompted.

Sugar shrunk at the glare she was receiving.

"It means..."

"Sugar..."

"Umm..."

"Sugar Pierce-Lopez!"

"Look why don't I show you," Sugar stated grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading her over to her computer. "I have every single glee reunion on here since I've been interested in film and photo. So example one, let's see you mom when she turned twenty-three, two years before you were born. The gleeks had come to New York for a surprise birthday party."

* * *

"Quinn? Rachel asked. She had just had come home from an awful shift at the diner. All she wanted to was to relax as soon as she got home. And better yet no one had even mentioned happy birthday to her. Santana was gone by the time she had left for work and Kurt...she hadn't seen Kurt at all.

"Hey Rach, happy birthday," the Yale student smiled.

Rachel grinned and leaned over to hug the blonde, "Thank you... you know you're the first person to tell me that?"

"Oh really?" Quinn raised an eye-brow.

"Yes."

"Oh well, that's too bad," Quinn replied. "Because there's a few people here, who would beg to differ..."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL!" A chorus of voices shouted.

Rachel took a step back slightly scared before a giant smile took over her face. She felt arms come from behind her and turned to look into her current date's eyes.

"Happy birthday, baby," Eli husked. "Did you like your surprise? It took me forever to figure out what you wanted."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend of the past three months. "Yes, thank you Eli."

Quinn stood on the other side of the room glaring at the man who held Rachel in her arms. He was taking credit for the party that she had suggested and mounted pretty much by herself. That was total bullshit!

"I'm sorry, Eli, is it?" Quinn interrupted. The man nodded. "I need to speak to Rachel...alone!"

Slowly Quinn pulled Rachel off to the side.

"Who is he?" Quinn asked.

"Have I never mentioned Eli before?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn shook her head. "He seems like an arrogant prick, Rach."

"You don't know him, Quinn."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Quinn sighed.

Rachel softly smiled, "I wont..."

"You don't know that."

"I do...because of you."

* * *

"Example number two," Sugar mentioned as she hovered over another file. "My moms' joint bachelorette party that Aunt Mercedes threw with Uncle Kurt."

Harmony bit her lip.

* * *

"Quinn..." Rachel slurred as she slung an arm over the slightly taller blonde.

"Rach!" Quinn smiled at her friend. "Awesome party right?"

"Yeah," Rachel hiccupped. "Letsss dance..."

"Ok!"

The couple made their way to the dance floor of the club were the party was being held. Rachel grinding on Quinn's front. They were so drunk they didn't notice someone come behind Quinn. The girl was tall and red haired she started grinding hard on Quinn and ghosting her lips over Quinn's neck. Quinn let out involuntary moans.

Rachel turned to look at her.

"Excuse me," the diva stated feeling a red fire ignite within her. "But who are you?"

"Name's Stacey," the red haired smiled.

"What are you doing!" Rachel asked noticing how she kept dancing with Quinn.

Stacey grinned, "Having fun...what's your name, sexy?"

Quinn lazily smiled way too drunk to notice Rachel had sobered up, "Quinn."

"Well, Quinn," Stacey growled. "You're so fucking hot."

At the comment Rachel stomped away.

* * *

"So my moms are jealous," Harmony scoffed. "They're not possessive."

Sugar shook her head, "Piece of evidence number 3, a party during my parent's first year of marriage. Aunt Q and Aunt R were together by now. Look at their faces in these pictures."

* * *

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" Quinn asked when she walked into new Lopez-Pierce apartment.

Santana shook her head and Brittany nodded.

"Where?"

"Umm, she'll be here soon, Quinn."

"Where is she Britt?"

Brittany bit her lip, "Promise me Angry/Scary Quinn won't make an appearance."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

"She's with Finn."

"WHAT!" Quinn stated as she walked into the living room looking for Rachel.

She spotted her in the back with Finn-laughing.

"Hey baby," Quinn stressed as she slid behind her. The blonde's arm wrapping tightly around Rachel's waist. "Finn."

"Quinn," Finn smiled before turning back to the diva. "Anyway, Paris...its wow, its beautiful. I think you'd like it a lot!"

"She doesn't want Europe, Finn," Quinn growled.

Rachel smiled apologetically at Finn before turning to look at Quinn and shooting her a glare.

"Excuse us for a minute, Finn, please," Rachel said.

"Of course," Finn nodded and left to say hi to other gleeks.

"What?" Quinn asked when Rachel turned to look at her

"What's with the attitude?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"He was flirting with you Rach!"

"No he was being nice and telling me about hit time in Paris."

"He wants to go to Paris with you!"

"No," Rachel argued. "I can't believe you were rude to him like that."

Quinn gaped at her girlfriend before standing up and heading to the balcony to cool off. She didn't notice Harry was out on the balcony (one of Brittany's coworkers). And she didn't pay attention to her girlfriend calling her name.

"Hi Quinn," the dancer nodded.

"Hey," Quinn sighed.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked.

Quinn shook her head, she had totally forgotten the temperature outside. She shivered as the wind blew.

"Here," Harry said handing over his coat.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled as she pulled it over her figure tightly. Harry smiled and walked closer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Rach and I just had a little disagreement," Quinn explained.

Harry nodded, "Michele and I have those all the time."

Quinn smiled. "Do you ever just want to knock her in the head so she gets your point?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah...many times...but you know...we fight because we love each other."

"Yeah," Quinn whispered.

The couple stood in silence taking in New York City at night. They both turned their head when the door leading to the balcony opened.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rachel asked her tone less friendly than when she'd been talking with Finn.

"No," Harry said as he took a step back from Quinn.

"Good," Rachel replied. "Michele is here, Harry. Heard she was looking for you."

Harry took his cue to leave and turned to walk back into the apartment. Quinn turned to give back the coat when Harry shook his head.

"Give it to me back inside," Harry said.

Quinn nodded in thanks. And the door closed behind Harry leaving Quinn and Rachel alone outside.

"What were you talking about?" Rachel asked when she came to stand next to Quinn.

"Nothing important," Quinn answered.

"Didn't look like nothing," Rachel muttered.

"Are you being serious right now?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"You tell me off for Finn flirting with you, but I can't have a conversation with a man without you becoming Queen of Jealously."

"Finn wasn't flirting with me."

"Not the point, Rachel! You're being a hypocrite!"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Maybe you're right. I was jealous."

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"You were too though, Quinn."

"...so maybe I was."

"Why thought? Finn and I are history."

"Because I'm scared you'll go back to him. He was your first love, Rachel. I tend to be possessive when I care. I mean you saw me with the power hungry phase in high school. I refused to give up my position as a Cheerio. It's something that's engraved in me."

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Quinn. The blonde turned to look at Rachel her eyes focusing on the brown orbs staring back.

"That makes two of us...I guess we're going to have our work cut out for us." Rachel grinned. "I'm possessive too, Quinn. Specifically about things and people I care about. And right now you're at the top of my possessive list. It took us about six years to get where we are. I'm not letting you go."

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you, Quinn."

* * *

"Okay...so maybe my parents are a bit possessive..." Harmony answered as the couple leaned into Sugar's bed after putting away the computer.

Sugar chuckled pulling Harmony closer, her hand intertwined with Harmony's.

"Maybe?" Sugar giggled.

"Maybe...but Sugar?"

"Yes, Harms..."

"Your parent's are creeps."

Sugar laughed, "How so?"

"Where the hell did Aunt San get the idea to put camera's all around the apartment?"

Sugar shut up as she thought, "I don't know...I don't even know if my mom would come up with that or if my mama would."

"Both of your parents could actually have thought of it..."

"Yeah..."

"Thank god they don't have cameras installed anymore, right Sugar."

Sugar froze and Harmony turned to look at her.

"Oh shit...they might."

Harmony's smile dropped from her face, "SUGAR! I don't need you parent's or mine for that fact knowing stuff!"


	6. Tattoos

**A/N. Day 6-Tattoos. Here you go, sooner than expected.**

* * *

"C'mon Rach, please!" Quinn begged.

"No, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel answered.

"Why?"

"I refuse to scar my skin!"

"But it'll be our thing!"

"No!"

"But-"

"End of the conversation, Quinn! I am not getting a tattoo."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here," Rachel muttered as Quinn with a giant smile, stepped into the tattoo shop.

"Hi," Quinn greeted. "We made two appointments. One for Quinn Fabray and the other for Rachel Berry, please."

The man behind the counter nodded his head.

"It'll be a ten minute wait, in the mean time pick something unless you have something you want."

"Okay, thank you," Quinn replied as Rachel and her took a seat. "So..."

Rachel just looked at her girlfriend before turning to look at the floor.

"Aww, c'mon Rach, it's not that bad!"

"I'm not talking to you, Quinn Fabray."

"Why?" Quinn pouted.

"Because I'm doing something I don't want too," Rachel retorted.

"I'm sorry, Rach..." Quinn sighed. "I'm not going to force you, I just wanted something special for us."

Rachel closed her eyes hearing the sad tone in her girlfriend's voice.

"We're here right?" Rachel said as she interlaced her hand with Quinn's. "So why not?"

Quinn's frown turned into a huge smile.

"I love you!"

"I love you too," Rachel chuckled.

"Quinn Fabray, you're up."

"Your turn," Rachel nodded.

* * *

"So," Quinn mentioned, "What did you get?"

Rachel had woken up earlier than her girlfriend. She'd already taken off the gauze and showered carefully. She'd gotten dressed and made sure that Quinn hadn't seen her tattoo.

"None, of your business," Rachel replied poking her girlfriend's nose as she made her way to the kitchen.

Quinn whined from the bed, "That's unfair, Rach!"

"Life is unfair, baby," Rachel called back from the kitchen.

* * *

"Please...can I see." Quinn said.

"No," Rachel replied.

"Rach," Quinn whined as she stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"Not going to work, Quinn Fabray," Rachel smiled distancing herself from Quinn. "Here, your favorite scrambled eggs with bacon. I'll see you later."

* * *

The day went as usual. The couple not seeing each other again until dinner. Quinn who made dinner was convinced on seeing what Rachel had gotten.

"So can I see now?"

"No," Rachel commented. "Not today."

"Stop being unfair."

"I'm not being unfair."

"Fine," Quinn crossed her arms, "I won't show you mine then!"

"I saw it this morning," Rachel smiled cheekly. "And you told me when you were high on morphine yesterday."

Quinn pouted.

"I love the quote," Rachel commented kissing Quinn on the cheek. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change. And don't even think about trying to find it."

* * *

Quinn sat later that night while Rachel changed in the bathroom. She was going to figure out Rachel's tattoo. After all it wasn't fair that Rachel had seen hers.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," Quinn greeted as she woke up Rachel.

Rachel smiled lazily and stretched her shirt rising up. Before it rose to far up, Rachel discretely shrugged it back down. Quinn however had seen the action.

"You know," Quinn purred. "How about we skip work today?"

"As much as I'd love that," Rachel smiled. "We can't."

"Why not?" Quinn commented as she straddled Rachel. Her lips immediately finding Rachel's before moving down to her neck.

"Because I have studio hours today," Rachel panted out.

"Screw it," Quinn said starting to trail her fingers down Rachel's torso. She slipped her hands under her shirt and ghosted them over. Rachel's breath hitched. "All you got to say is yes."

Rachel smiled, "No...not going to happen."

Rachel stood up and kissed Quinn, "I'll see you later. Love you, Quinn."

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel called when she came home later that night.

"In the bedroom," Quinn called back.

Rachel smiled, the girl was relentless. And Rachel walked toward their shared bedroom. She opened the door slowly and saw Quinn wasn't there, but that the light was on in the bathroom. So Rachel took off her coat and dropped her bag on top of the bed before walking to the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey there," Rachel said.

Quinn was in the bathtub, scented candles around it. The blonde was in the tub, her head leaned back and eyes closed. They opened when she heard Rachel's voice.

"Hey back," Quinn whispered. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love too, but I have to start dinner," Rachel answered.

"We'll order in," Quinn mentioned. "Come join me."

Rachel smiled, but shook her head. "I'll go order something."

* * *

"Am I ever going to know?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe."

"You know," Quinn said. "I don't think you have one. That's why you refuse me to see, you didn't go through with it."

Rachel laughed, "Sure Quinn...but I can guarantee I do have one."

"Then why can't I see it?"

"You will...just not yet."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey Quinn," Rachel asked. It'd been three weeks since the pair had gotten the tattoos and Quinn still hadn't seen it, but she hadn't given up. "What are you doing later today?"

"Nothing," Quinn answered looking up from her book. Her glasses halfway down her nose. "Why?"

"Just cause," Rachel smiled. "I want to make dinner special tonight."

Quinn smiled, "Okay. Would you like help?"

"Can you set the table?"

"Sure," Quinn mentioned kissing Rachel.

* * *

"So why make tonight special?"

"Why not?" Rachel countered as she kissed her.

The food had been eaten and the couple had moved to the living room where music was softly playing in the background. They sat together on the couch and were now talking.

"True."

"You know for being a Yale student, I think you've lost a lot of your vocabulary." Rachel teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked.

"Oh nothing..."

"Sure it does..."

"Quinn?"

"Yes, superstar?"

"Why that quote? I mean why a song?"

"Why not?"

"Quinn..."

Quinn sighed as she turned to look at Rachel. Her eyes boring into Rachel's own. Her voice soft, but filled with emotion.

"You...you brought me back. I thought I had lost everything after Beth. But you believed in me. You made me fight for Beth and made me take care of myself. You always save me. And the song is just perfect."

Rachel traced the words over Quinn's shirt. They were on the blonde's right shoulder. **_Keep Holding On. _**She kissed them lightly before looking over at Quinn.

"You've always been worth saving." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I could say the same thing," Rachel replied. "Which is why...Quinn Fabray. You're an emotional roller coaster. One that I can't get off even if I'm afraid of speed and terrified of heights. But your also my parachute for when I think I'm falling or am falling. And I know I'm not making any sense, but I think it's pretty clear what I'm trying to say. Quinn will you marry me?"

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend. On a note she was expecting the proposal. On another she wasn't. It took her a minute to process the whole context of words spoken.

"Yes."

Rachel smiled as she pulled the ring from her back pocket. She slid it onto Quinn's left ring finger before pulling her shirt up slightly.

"I think I've kept you in the dark for enough time."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked looking up from the ring.

Rachel had lifted her shirt and pulled down her pants a tad. When Quinn looked at Rachel funnily, she noticed the black squiggles. Black squiggles that formed a phrase, a message. **_I got to have you, I never can say goodbye to you. _**

"Never Can Say Goodbye?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, "You've helped me too, Quinn. That song brought the fire back into my life. And while Finn was someone special to me, he's not the love of my life. You are."

"God I love you," Quinn said.

Rachel chuckled: "Good because I love you too."

The couple shared kisses as they held each other on the couch.

"...Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Who should we call first to tell?"

"Umm...I say we let them figure it out."

Quinn smiled. "We're going to die."

"Maybe," Rachel grinned.


	7. Snowed In

**A/N: Alas this week has come to an end. So I hope this piece leaves you feeling warm and fluffy and that it's done its justice. So for the last Faberry Week Day of 2013 Day Seven-Snowed In!**

* * *

The house was quiet as the sun began to show. The streets of Brooklyn empty as the time turned to seven on the Friday morning. Snow fell lightly over the neighborhood.

The Lopez-Pierce house was silent, Santana and Brittany fast asleep on their bed, the Latina cuddled into her wife. The room next door held little Ryder as a five year-old who was fast asleep. The room across the hall had a fast asleep seven-almost eight year old, Sugar her arm slung from her bed.

The Fabray-Berry house was pretty much the same. Quinn lay hugging her wife to her closely, the couple sleeping soundly. However, their youngest daughter's room was not all peace and quiet. Katherine 'Kitty' Melody Fabray-Berry was wide awake waiting for the clock to turn and hit 7:03 after all, all the five year old wanted was to spend time with her family. Time just needed to speed up for the young blonde. Harmony Dana Fabray-Berry was lost to slumber in the room next to Kitty's.

Kitty couldn't wait any longer and as quietly as she could snuck out of her room into her older sister's by two years as they both stressed bedroom.

"Pst," Kitty whispered as she came to stand next to her sister's head. "Pst...Harmony?"

Harmony moaned as she readjusted herself.

"Harmony," Kitty repeated. "Harms."

The blonde child shook her sister causing the brunette to wake with a start.

"Kitty?" Harmony mumbled. "What are you doing up?"

"Look outside," Kitty stated pointing to the window.

The back court was covered in at least two feet of snow and the snow kept falling.

"It's cold, Kitty," Harmony mentioned pulling the covers up. "Go back to sleep."

Kitty frowned, "But I want to play...please let's go play."

"Kitty," Harmony said, but didn't say anything else when her sister pouted. "Fine...go get changed. I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes. And remember, we have to be quiet."

Kitty nodded almost religiously as she scrambled to her room to get changed. Harmony sighed as she forced herself up grumbling. Sugar better wake up soon or god help her, Kitty might not live to see tomorrow.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Fabray-Berry siblings found themselves at the backdoor entrance. Both sister's donned black snow pants and long thermal undershirts with t-shirts over them. The forwent the coats and wore sweatshirts. Their boots differed in color blue for Harmony and red for Kitty. They were pulling on their gloves and hats when the heard someone clear their throats behind them. They turned and found Rachel dressed in her robe looking at the with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel observed her two children freeze like a deers caught in headlights. She couldn't help, but laugh at the guilty expression on their faces.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Rachel asked.

Kitty paled and Harmony gulped.

"Umm," Harmony said. "Outside?"

"Alone?" Rachel questioned.

Kitty smiled, "No...together."

Rachel laughed her daughter was too cute. "And what have I told you about going out alone without me or Mommy knowing, girls?"

"Not to do it," they replied simultaneously.

"Exactly," Rachel said.

"But Mama," Kitty whined. "It's snowing."

"I know sweetheart," Rachel mentioned bending down two both her daughters heights. "So how about this? I'm going to go change and wake your Mommy. You two watch a bit of t.v. And when Mommy and I come down we can all go out and play. Does that sound good? We can even invite Sugar and Ryder over."

Harmony nodded and dashed over to the t.v. already turning it on. Kitty nodded and hugged her mother tightly before walking over to her sister.

Rachel smiled at her children before walking into the kitchen. Quinn would need coffee to wake her up at this hour and she could go for a cup herself. She turned on her coffee machine and turned to look at the time 7:25. Quinn was going to kill her for waking her up when she didn't have work. The machine beeped and Rachel grabbed both mugs before making her way upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and let a smile grace her face. Quinn's arm was thrown across Rachel's side as if searching for the brunette and a troubled frown adorned her otherwise peaceful face. Walking over Rachel took a seat next to Quinn.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered. "Honey, wake up."

The blonde much like her older daughter grumbled. "Donwannagetup."

Rachel chuckled, her wife was never good at stringing sentences in the morning.

"Baby?" Rachel mentioned leaving a lingering kiss on Quinn's forehead. "It's time to get up."

Quinn shifted to the covers swallowed her more and Rachel laughed. Leaning over she pressed a long kiss on Quinn's mouth and slowly but surely Quinn's eyes opened.

"Good morning beautiful," Rachel greeted.

Quinn blinked and smiled softly, she groaned as she sat up. Her bones cracking. "Morning." Her voice came out gruff.

Rachel's smiled turned devious, even after being married to the blonde for ten years and living with her for twelve Quinn's voice in the morning was the sexiest thing she's ever heard.

"Morning," Rachel repeated.

Quinn stretched herself out letting out a content sigh.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel frowned apologetically. "Seven thirty baby."

"Why so early?"

"The girls want to play in the snow."

Quinn moaned as she looked over towards the window. She liked the snow, but she preferred sleep.

"Do you want to sleep a little longer?" Rachel asked upset she had woken up her wife. "I can go out and play with them."

Quinn frowned. She didn't want to miss out on the family fun. And as much as she loved sleep, she loved her wife and her girls even more. She shook her head.

"No, let's get changed and play."

Rachel smiled. She loved when Quinn chose them over anything. It made her proud to know her wife cared.

"Okay, I brought you coffee. I'm going to go change quickly. Try not to take too long."

Fifteen minutes later the couple was downstairs dressed and ready to play.

* * *

The snow felt refreshing to Rachel. She smiled as she saw her daughter dash out and throw themselves into the growing piles of snow. Quinn's arms came to wrap behind her, the blonde's chin resting on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, superstar?" Quinn whispered in her ear.

Rachel leaned back into her wife sighing contently. She took her time coming up with the exact words to express herself.

"Us...about how I could never be happier. About how you've made me the happiest woman alive. About our girls, life and how I couldn't be happier."

Quinn smiled in her wife's hair.

_"Because happy is what happens when all you dreams come true,_" Quinn sang softly.

"Yeah it is," Rachel replied turning to kiss her wife soundly.

They were stopped when a snowball hit there faces. Harmony and Kitty's laughter filling the air. And Rachel let out a quiet giggle while Quinn blew the snow of her face.

Quinn was the first to turn and look at her daughters.

"Alright," Quinn taunted. "Who is going to pay?"

Harmony and Kitty just pointed behind their mother.

And before Quinn could reply she was hit by another snowball, this time Rachel held a guilty look on her face. Quinn shook her head and bent over gathering snow into her own hands. She was stopped when Rachel let out a "Hey!"

Quinn turned to look at her daughters who were already being attacked by snow and then furrowed her brows. She was standing up to look around when another snowball met her face.

"You're getting old, Q," Santana commented as she threw another snowball at her best friend.

Quinn gaped as she saw the Lopez-Pierce gang armed and ready to fire. Sugar and Ryder each armed with a snowball and Brittany bent over making more.

"Let's play, Quinn," Santana continued. "Us against you all."

Quinn nodded slightly before shouting at her family: "Cover.

Just as Santana yelled: "Fire!"

* * *

Rachel observed her family and her extended family (The Lopez-Pierce Gang) sit around their living room. The children playing games while soft music filled the space. Santana and Brittany cuddled on the couch mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. She smiled at her friends, it had taken them awhile to get it together, but she's happy they did. Santana and Brittany really made quite a couple, a lovely sweet couple.

Arms wrapped around her waist again. And Rachel clung to her mug of hot cocoa tighter.

"Still thinking?" Quinn murmured.

Rachel shook her head, "Just enjoying."

And as the Fabray-Berry couple made their way to the living room the song in the background summarized exactly what both of them knew.

_Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true...happy is what happens when your dreams come true..._

* * *

**And there you have it. Song is _Thank Goodness _from Broadway's musical Wicked. Originally sung by Kristen Chenoweth. **


End file.
